


Special Secret

by Tomsykesiscute



Category: SWMRS (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomsykesiscute/pseuds/Tomsykesiscute
Summary: They’re all in a hotel, max and cole confess their love for one another.. viólà.
Relationships: Max Becker/Cole Becker





	Special Secret

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in like 2016? It was on wattpad but i got a lot of hate for the whole ~incest thing~ so im putting it here.

Seb, Joey, Cole and Max were all sitting in their hotel room.

They decided to take a rest after their big show yesterday with Green Day. 

They were all on their phones except for Cole who was twiddling with his hair and blasting his favourite song from his new black earphones. 

Seb looked slightly uncomfortable. 

Joey then decided to ask, "Hey dude, what's wrong?"

Cole took no notice of this and continued swaying his head side to side to the tune blasting through his ears.

"I'm like starving right now!" He dragged out the 'a' in starving.

"Me too actually, wanna go get some takeout?" Joey was always spontaneous.

"Yessss!" Seb agreed.

"Wait, this late at night?" Max said, eyes still glued to his phone.

Seb's eyes glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"But theres like nothing in here!"

"Okay then, bring me a surprise." He smirked. Then tapped Cole on the leg, "Dude, want chinese?" 

Cole pulls out an earphone to reply to Max

"Nah, i'm not hungry.." He looked troubled.

Max raised a wary eyebrow at him as Joey and Seb got up from their seats.

Joey pulled on his blue converse as Seb pulled a flannel over top of his shirt.

The door opened and closed with a slam.

Cole and Max were left on their own.

"Is there something up, lil' bro?" Max set his phone down and turned to him.

Cole removed both of his earphones. "There's something.. troubling me recently. I can't.. really.. tell you why.."

"What, why? You aren't meant to keep secrets from me." Max looked concerned.

"There's someone I.. like." Cole said, eyes glued to the floor. 

Max was the only one who knew that Cole was gay and Cole was usually very secretive about his crushes.

"Tell meeee!" Max jumped up and down in his seat.

Cole met eyes with Max. "Your gonna have to guess!" He said childishly.

Max rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine. Do I know them?"

"Mhm." Cole giggled.

Max thought for a second, his index finger on his chin, "Is he in a band then?"

Cole took a deep breath, "Yeah, a band called SWMRS."

"Oh." Max was wide eyed. "Is it Seb or Joey?!" 

Heat rushed to Cole's cheeks immediately.

Cole had always had feelings for his brother that he hadn't realised until recently. Every time he looked at Max, butterflies flew in his stomach. When he spoke to him recently he got nervous and he knew that Max could tell. He had to tell him. Even if this ruins everything he's ever had with Max. He had to.

"N-Neither." Cole stuttered out almost inaudibly.

"What? I didn't hear you." Max retorted.

Cole raised his head slowly to meet Max's gaze.

His hair slightly bed-messed, his dreamy eyes peering into Cole's. His lips were so wet and soft looking. Cole couldn't help himself.

Suddenly Cole jolted forward and smashed his lips into Max's.

Max's entire face turned bright pink. His eyes wide open, his vision filled with Cole's adorable face; slightly flustered, reddened with nervousness, eyes screwed shut. Max's lips were tingling. His stomach was churning with excitement, he's always loved Cole.

He kissed back after the first wave of shock passed by. 

Their lips moved in sync effortlessly. 

As Cole felt Max kiss back a large wave of relief went through his body. It felt like time stopped. All he wanted was Max, and his soft red lips moving against his always. 

Cole then realised that he was kissing his brother. Wasn't this meant to be wrong?!

"We shouldn't be doing this." Cole said into the kiss.

Max broke the kiss momentarily, now feeling desperate, "But I need you... n-no one will know." His arms were wrapped around Coles neck.

Cole gave him a half seductive, half sweet smile. He began leaving small kisses on Max's neck leaving a trail up to his jawline and then back to his lips. Max tried his best not to let out any noises.

Max's hands began to wonder. One playing with the hem of Cole's shirt, the other around Cole's neck. 

Max got on top of Cole in attempt to deepen the kiss. His hands then slipped up Coles shirt, running his hands down Coles sides.

"Mmm." Cole let out.

Max felt really turned on by this. He could feel his dick tingling slightly.

Cole had his hands placed on Max's small hips as he tried quickly to gain his breath, his lips only centimetres from his brothers.

Cole felt his brothers hot breath brushing on his throbbing lips.

Cole snaked his arms around Max's back and felt around while pulling him closer.

Max bit down softly on Cole's lip pulling slightly as the kiss got heated.

Cole slid his tongue along his brothers bottom lip asking for entry.

Max mischievously declined.

Cole then swiftly moved his hands down to his brothers ass squeezing slightly.

Max made a noise between a gasp and a moan allowing Cole to slip his tongue into Max's mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance before Coles quickly won and began feeling every part of his brothers mouth.

Max tangled his hands in Cole's dyed hair as he felt his wet tongue rubbing against his.

Cole could feel Max subconsciously grinding into him slowly, teasing him in a way. 

Every time Max brushed against his brothers clothed crotch Cole felt even more turned on. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed his brother.

Cole swiftly moved his hands around his brothers hips and to his dick, which he could feel growing in his pants. He squeezed it softly, forcing Max to let out a soft "fuck."

Cole continued feeling his brother as Max let out small whimpers.

"C-Cole.. mmm... stop-p.."

Cole could see his brothers erect penis through his black jeans. It made him extremely horny.

Cole began agonisingly slowly pulling off Max's jeans.

Max tried his best not to give his brother what he wanted but he couldn't help it, "Please Cole, fuck."

Cole smirked and ripped of his brothers jeans leaving only his striped boxers.

He rubbed his hand teasingly against Max's erect dick.

"Stop teasing m-me." His brother moaned out.

Cole quickly pulled down his brothers boxers revealing his fully erect dick.

"Damn your hot." Cole whispered.

"Hell yeah I am." Max smirked confidently leaving Cole blushing slightly.

Cole lowered his head onto his brother taking all of him in his mouth at once.

He had little to no gag reflex so he knew this was gonna be a breeze.

He felt so relieved that he was finally having sex with his brother and it doesn't have to be in a dream. All these sensations, they feel so natural despite how wrong this act of incest was meant to be.

Cole moved his head up and down on Max taking in all of his flavours.

Max tossed his head back, "Fuck, C-Cole."

Cole tongued Max's slit causing him to whimper.

"Mngh" Max clutched a hand full of Cole's messy hair and tugged slightly making Cole move faster on Max.

"Cole i'm.. i'm gonna.." Max moaned out.

Cole removed his head from Max leaving a small string of saliva connecting him to it.

"You taste so fucking good babe."

Max blushed slightly.

This quickly turned into a smirk and a dirty look spread across his face

"Let's have some fun." he growled.

******

Joey and Seb were in the car on the way back home.

"That chinese took FOREVER!" Joey complained.

"Well atleast we got it in the end. They even forgot to charge us for that extra curry we got." Seb retorted, trying to stop Joeys complaining.

"Yeah i guess that's a plus." He paused, "I bet Max and Cole are gonna be annoyed though."

"Nah i'm sure they'll be having lots of fun."

They arrived back at the hotel. 

Joey and Seb scrambled up the stairs and approached their door. 

They could hear loud thumps and odd noises inside.

"What the hell?" Seb looked at Joey before he pulled down the handle and swung the door open.

They couldn't believe their eyes. 

Cole was bent over the bed fully naked as Max held the paddle firmly in his grasp. He continued swinging it hard against Cole as he screamed. 

Seb and Joey sat there wide eyed. Each of their jaws hanging like accordions. 

As each of them took in the situation and thought about it their facial expressions turned to slight disgust and the rest something else that Max and Cole couldn't quite put their fingers on.

Seb soaked in all the features on each of their bodies; how wet and sweaty they looked, how red and bruised Coles ass was and how both of their lips were torn open in a pretty pink shock. 

Seb could feel his boner growing. 

Fuck I need to stop.. he thought

Joey was immediately turned on. He felt his stomach spin like a whirlpool as he felt something down there also. 

They both turned a shade of bright pink then to a deep red.

Max still had a hard-on, dick sprung to his stomach. He wasn't leaving without a happy ending.

A wave of confidence went through him. He knew they were turned on.

"Care to join us?" He smirked.


End file.
